Muy tarde para dibujar, Eric
by Rapunzel von corona
Summary: ¿Y si Jack Tenorman hubiera buscado a su hijo perdido, la deuda se hubiera pagado y todo fuera normal? Entonces Cartman hubiera dibujado su familia completa. Pero en realidad... el único pelirrojo que podía abrazarle aún sin entenderle... Ese definitivamente no fue un Tenorman.


**Mmmkay, chicos, acabo de ver el episodio "201" y me ha pegado fuerte y además de algunos problemas familiares que tuve, se me ocurrió una idea para un one-shot.**

 **Igualmente todos los créditos a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

...

Cartman sabía que había hecho mal en haber pagado ese dinero a Scott Tenorman. Pero qué podía decir... ¡Ese dinero era para un juego nuevo! Su madre trabajaba muy duro y el dinero en la casa no era algo irrelevante, todo lo contrario, cualquier moneda era sumamente cuidada y gracias a la costumbre de Liane de ahorrar, podía darle a su hijo todo lo que tenía, sus juguetes y juegos de video.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con su madre de lado, en la casa de los Tenorman. La esposa de Jack Tenorman, ex jugador de los Broncos de Denver sólo sonreía con algo de gratitud producto de la honestidad de su esposo.

No tardaron muco en arreglar las diferencias y a las dos horas todos reían. Incluso Cartman se sentía atraído por ver la habitación de su medio hermano, creyendo que podrían llevarse bien.

Ahora Eric podría ser igual que sus amigos, hablar mal de sus padres e insultar a sus madres en la escuela a sus espaldas, ahora no habría más dolor por la noches ni cuando tenía que hacer un dibujo.

Y es que sí, era sádico, un hijo de puta, un racista nato que había encontrado admiración en Adolf Hitler. Pero al final de las cuentas nada podía romperle más el corazón que obedecer a una estúpida orden de "Dibuja a tu familia y ponla frente a la clase", para exponerle a todo el mundo que sólo tenía una madre y que sin ella se encontraba prácticamente solo.

Pero ahora sería diferente... No habría tanto dolor.

—Eric, tienes que ir a casa con tu madre...— Decía el hombre pelirrojo, interrumpiendo la grata escena de Scott jugando emocionado con un su medio hermano con un par de juguetes viejos

—¡Pero Paaaaaaah..!—

—Nada de peros, debes de ir a casa, es tarde y debes dormir.—

Eric se despidió de la familia entera con un abrazo y un beso, emocionado por pensar en cómo sería la vida al fin con un padre.

En el camino a casa, sólo sonreía mirando la ventana. Habían quedado de mañana ir a jugar americano con su medio hermano y de ahí, hablarían de cosas de hombres. No tenía ni idea qué, pero era lo que menos le importaba.

—¡Voy a tener una familia! ¡Mi dibujo está completo!— Gritaba en su cama, sonriendo.

—¡Eric, debes de dormir o le diré a tu padre que te dé un regaño mañana!— Gritaba la castaña desde el pasillo, escuchando los gritos de entusiasmo de su primogénito

Eric sonrió, abrazando la almohada.

—...Ahora podré dibujar a un papá cuando me lo pidan en la escuela...—

—¡Ah!—

Su cabello castaño estaba pegajoso producto del sudor de toda la noche. La taquicardia de su pecho le amenazaba no muy lejanamente con un infarto y sus manos, frías y temblorosas, se aferraban a las sábanas.

Miro a su alrededor. Stan, Clyde, Kenny, Craig... todos dormidos. Habían ordenado pizza para cenar y del atraganto no aguantaron mucho antes de caer en brazos de morfeo.

Su vista, asustada, miraba a todas partes. Hasta que lo vio ahí, sentado sobre sus respectivas sábanas, mirándolo con melancolía, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Su cabello rojizo estaba aplacado por el rato que llevaba tocándose su melena, escuchando a su amigo más gordo, no a lo muy lejos de la habitación, hablando dormido sobre Scott y Jack Tenorman.

Ah, claro, lo había matado y se lo había dado de comer a su medio hermano.

—Cabello rojo... Colorado. Tú no eres colorado, tu no eres...—

—No, Cartman, no soy Scott ni tampoco soy tu papá.—

Todo después de esas dos frases fueron silencio. No pasó mucho hasta que Eric se levantó y fue hacia su caja de dibujos.

Las hojas de papel tenían los garabatos de una mujer y un pequeño niño.

Kyle podía observar a Eric romper los dibujos con sus propias manos, apretando las hojas y rompiendo los garabatos con las uñas.

—Papá... —

Lo que quedaba de los dibujos pronto se convirtieron en servilletas, que apegaba a sus ojos para ahogar sus propias lágrimas y reprimir un grito.

No los iba a dibujar juntos, pero Jack iba a estar ahí, en la esquina de los garabatos, y todos sabrían que Cartman tenía un padre.

Su espalda pronto resintió el calor del pelirrojo. Como impulso, Cartman empujó a Kyle, haciendo ver que lloraba con fuerza. Pero no fue suficiente, pues al par de segundos, Cartman se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo judío.

El cual era pelirrojo, como su medio hermano y su padre.

Ese que nunca alcanzó a dibujar.


End file.
